D&M
by chicmns
Summary: My version of the first time Harm and Mac are called "Mom" and "Dad"


"M&D"  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Date: 3/8/04  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Category: General, Humor  
  
Keywords: Humor  
  
Summary: Mattie gives Harm and Mac a precious memory.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and all of its' characters belong to Belisarius and  
CBS. This story is for pure entertainment, and not for any profit.  
  
Dedication: To all the wonderful characters, actors, and fans of a  
great show, the folks who take the time to read fan fic, and to those  
who spend even more time reviewing and responding. Thanks!  
  
Author Notes: Takes place during the time period of season 9 of JAG.  
  
Feedback: I'm not one of those authors who don't like it - positive,  
negative, or indifferent. Everyone has different reactions, and they  
all have value. If so inclined, feel free: mnschicago@yahoo.com.  
  
"M&D"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"groan"  
  
"What a week!"  
  
"You said it, flyboy!"  
  
"Don't know about you, Mac, but I'm gonna just rest on the couch for a  
while before fixing dinner, if you don't mind."  
  
"Well ...what if I was going to rest on the couch while you fixed dinner?  
  
"Sorry ... mi casa es mi couch."  
  
"You got no sense of the proper use of language, you know that, squid?"  
  
"Hey—when we're at your place, you can deny me the use of the couch."  
  
"Harmmmmm!!!!" Mac whined at her partner, who'd moved to the couch in  
Jen and Mattie's apartment, kicking off his shoes and stretching out.  
He looked up at Mac, who stood over him with her hands on her hips,  
frowning at him in annoyance.  
  
"It's not a pretty sight, listening to a jarhead whine."  
  
"I'm NOT whining, you squid! Just move over ... we'll split it."  
  
"Split it, Marine?"  
  
"Look, Harm ... we both had a rough week – can't we just lay down here  
like two grown people and try to gather our wits before the next crisis  
comes around? Please??"  
  
"Oh, all right. I was gonna share, anyway – I just wanted to give you a  
hard time about it."  
  
"Bas---"  
  
"Hey!! What if Mattie heard you talk like that? I don't want my  
daughter picking up bad habits!" Mac sat down next to Harm, elbowing  
him in the gut, then stretched out and snuggled up against her best  
friend as they tried to relax on the couch on a Friday night.  
  
"She and Jen went to see a movie, you idiot! Now, move over, and watch  
those bony elbows of yours."  
  
"Good thing you're being so nice to me, Mac ... I might not know how to  
act around you otherwise."  
  
"Shut up and put your arm around me, before I shoot you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"That's better."  
  
Soon, the sounds of gentle breathing were the only noises coming from  
the couch as the two officers drifted off to sleep. A couple of hours  
later, Jen and Mattie returned from the movies, unlocking the front door  
and entering the apartment. Jen was the first one through the door and  
to notice the two officers on the couch fast asleep, and turned to hold  
a finger to her lips in order to tell Mattie to be quiet. Mattie raised  
her eyebrows and smiled when she saw her adopted father and #1 mother  
figure sleeping on the couch, and winked at her roommate as they quietly  
closed the door without waking them. Jen could tell right away that  
Mattie was up to something – that gleam in her eyes was a dead giveaway.  
She watched as the teenager quietly tiptoed over to the back of the  
couch, glanced back at Jen, and then leaned over the sleeping figures,  
kissing first one, then the other, on the cheek.  
  
"Night, Dad ... night, Mom!", she whispered, just loudly enough to bring  
Harm and Mac almost awake. She straightened up, grinned, then turned  
quickly and headed down the hallway with Jen to their rooms.  
  
After another moment, both sets of eyes on the couch popped open  
suddenly, as they realized what Mattie had called them.  
  
"Was that Mattie?"  
  
"Did she just...?"  
  
"call us...?"  
  
"Dad and Mom?"  
  
"We BOTH heard it, right?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Wow ..."  
  
"She called me Mom ... awwww!"  
  
"Well, she called me Dad first."  
  
"That's cause she felt sorry for you."  
  
"What??"  
  
"It's true. So she saved the best for last."  
  
"You've been reading one too many Cosmo magazines, Marine, cause you're  
definitely dreaming."  
  
"Oh, don't be jealous, Harm....it's only natural that a girl bond with her  
favorite parent first....YUCKKKK!!!"  
  
Harm had leaned over her and given her a raspberry against her cheek.  
  
"If I weren't so tired, I'd beat you up and then go clean this mess off  
of me!"  
  
"Keep on dreaming, Marine!"  
  
A few quiet moments passed without any further zingers between them,  
then ...  
  
"She's a great kid, Harm."  
  
"She's lucky—she has the best mom."  
  
Mac smiled and placed her hand back over Harm's as he pulled her closer  
against him.  
  
"The best Dad, too."  
  
Harm leaned down and kissed Mac gently on the neck, getting a soft sigh  
in return.  
  
"Night, mom."  
  
"Night, dad."  
  
THE END 


End file.
